Dragoon Power
by Jolivhanna
Summary: Tyson and Dragoon share an indescribable bond... Maybe too indescribable. After a weird beybattle, Tyson realises he can - Move things with his mind! All goes to chaos as Tyson struggles to control his numerous wind abilities.


**Dragoon Power**

Author's Note: This is my very first beyblade fic! And it's by far my most ambitious fic ever. I hope you enjoy reading this fic as much as i enjoyed writing it! And i hope you review too:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters, and i have no wish to either.

Also, to those who read this fic and naturally can't help but ponder my OWN beliefs, i would just like to let you know that, despite the themes of this story, i am a devout Protestant Christian. I have studied the Paranormal merely for the sake of this story.

Warning: This story contains supernatural themes and references.

**Chapter 1: The First Effect**

Evening -Beybattle Stadium, Tokyo,Japan.

"ALL RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" Tyson was energetically jumping and dancing around in blissful joy as every last member of the audience in the entire crowd in the beystadium dome cheered him on again and again.

"TYSON! TYSON! TYSON! TYSON! TYSON!" The entire crowd had been chanting for half an hour now.

Tyson Granger had just won the Beyblade World Championships for the second time. It took a lot... a lot of effort and training, a lot of encouragement, a lot of hardship over the past months - but he had done it. It was all worth it.

Tyson's best friend Kenny ran up and gave him a big hug. Tyson was shocked; Kenny had never looked so insanely blissful since Tyson had won the last World Chamionship in Moscow. Tyson hugged Kenny back and cried "I did it! I did it Chief, i won! I couldn't have done it without you bud!" And they both laughed in simaultaneous joy, relief, bliss and insanity all at once.

"You were really something, pal!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Awwwwww that's nice..." Tyson teased. "But..." Tyson started to smirk mischievously at his friend- "Here comes the tickle monster!" Before Kenny could react, Tyson reached out and tickled Kenny mercilessly where his most ticklish spot was his stomach.

"NO!" Kenny started, but his speech dissolved into an uncontrollable hysterical laughing fit. "Aah! HAHAHA! Stop it Tyson! TYSON!" When Tyson finally stopped, Kenny looked up at his best friend, dazed, and uttered a happy, "Congradulations Tyson".

"TYSON! TYSON! Come here, Mr. World Champion!" Someone came sprinting up to where Tyson was hugging Kenny and some of the spectators right beside the beystadium where he had fought Zeo only minutes before.  
Max Tate came roaring up the beystadium to hug Tyson, and as he did, he knocked the World Champion right off his feet.

"Ow! Hehehe..." Tyson fell to the floor, as Max came and near-tackled the dark navy-haired boy.

"Oh! Sorry, Ty." Max wrapped an arm around his friend to haul him up.

"Are you okay, Tyson?" Kenny asked, genuinely concerned but still smiling happily. He stood by as Tyson was hauled up.

"Yeah, i'm fine Chief... Max, what's the big idea buddy?" Tyson playfully slapped Max's arm. "You could've killed me! Hahaha!"

"Oh Ty, you're such a nut job!" Max whacked Tyson on his back. Tyson whacked him back again in a humorous show of playfulness.  
They both laughed like there was no tomorrow.

Then a moment later they saw another special person arriving to congradulate Tyson on his win. "Hey dude! Congradulations!" It was Ray.

"Ray! So glad to hear that from ya, DUDE!" Tyson grinned at his Chinese friend. "I wouldn't have made it this far if not for you, either! I'm ever so glad!" Tyson suddenly bowed, his demeanor suddenly changing from one of playfulness and vigor to one of formal gratitude towards someone he had always respected.

"Hehehe, You're welcome, Tyson." Ray, thoroughly amused at the change of behavior, hugged his friend.

"Tyson, you must be happy that you've won everyone over for a second time." Kai Hiwatari appeared next to Tyson, smiling (this was a rare sight) and holding out his hand for Tyson to shake.

"Thanks, Kai." Tyson glanced down at Kai's outstretched hand, then back to Kai's face. "Ummmm... Yeah, thanks." Tyson and Kai shook hands, their respect for one another evident in their eyes.

As the night went on, the cheers never stopped.

Afternoon.

The Bladebreakers (including Hilary) were walking down a peaceful suburban street in Tokyo, the horizon straight ahead making the light seem to shimmer down on the city like varnish on an antique. It was about a week since the second World Championships, and the Bladebreakers had just calmed down after a week of bouncing round the big city signing autographs for people of all different ages and participating in numerous interviews with the local media. They were all still front page news in Japan and even internationally, especially Tyson of course. He was the rising star!

As they walked, it was the first time they had been silent together in a long time. They each suddenly realised they had a lot to reflect on, the past months coming back to them vividly; Meeting the Saint Shields, reuniting as a team again, getting trapped on the isolated island, making new friends...

Suddenly, Tyson stopped walking. Came straight to a halt in his tracks.

"Hey Tyson, you okay bud?" Max asked, his normally carefree face turned into a concerned frown.

"Tyson?" Ray had the same look; this did not seem very good.

"Tyson!" Hilary grabbed Tyson and shook him like a rag doll.

"Look, guys!" Tyson was staring straight ahead. Everyone warily followed his gaze.

There was a beyblade zooming rapidly coming towards them. It seemed to glow in the ray of the horizon from that distance. It looked razor sharp, and was heading straight for them! Hilary and Kenny screamed.

"Watch out!" Tyson yelled. He ducked down as everyone else did the same.

The beyblade zoomed straight over them (where their heads were only seconds earlier) at unbelievable speed, cutting through a nearby metal seat next to the sidewalk.

"Everyone okay, no one hurt?" Tyson muttered as he stood up and brushed himself off. Luckily, no one was hurt, just as Tyson hoped.

But suddenly, as quickly as it had come, the beyblade stopped spinning.  
Tyson heard a nasty, mocking chuckle. He glanced around hastily, trying to find the source of the strange laugh.

"So, you call yourself World Champion huh?" a strange teen boy's voice asked.

The beyblade span back to its owner, who caught it in his hand with ease. They instantly saw who it was.

It was Snakey. Yes, the same Snakey who had beybattled Tyson months earlier, who had been recruited by Gideon to steal Tyson's Dragoon bit beast. Except now, Snakey hadn't been recruited by anyone, and he had modified and advanced his beyblade. Now all he wanted was to defeat Tyson now that he was World Champ.

"Uh, who exactly is that?" Max asked. "Yeah, i haven't seen him before either," Ray said thoughtfully.

Kenny, as per usual, was the first one to give detailed answers to all questions that were asked. In this case, Max and Ray had naturally never seen Snakey before, as when he challenged Tyson before, Max and Ray had not come back to Japan yet.

"That guy's name is Snakey," Kenny was saying to Max and Ray in his very girly but logical voice. "A few months ago, Snakey challenged Tyson in the hopes of getting Dragoon... But luckily, Kai stepped in and helped Tyson win - didn't you Kai?" Kenny turned around to face Kai where he was standing, in his usual place right up the back of the group where hardly anyone could see him.

"Hmph," Was all Kai said. It was all he really bothered to utter most of the time, only talking when he really needed or wanted to. It had become Kai's trademark over time, especially to the other Bladebreakers.

"What?" Tyson was still lost for words. He looked up at Snakey in bewilderment where he was standing on one severed half of the metal seat his beyblade had sliced through. "Howwhat do you want?" He finally managed to utter.

The rest of the team did not know whether to let Tyson battle or not, as everyone had a feeling this particular blader meant trouble. BIG trouble.  
Especially Kenny. He eyed Snakey through his thick glasses suspiciously.

"What do I want?"Snakey whipped out his beyblade and launcher in one single swift movement. "To defeat the one who calls himself Mr. World Champion, that's what!" Snakey smirked, holding up his new beyblade for Tyson and the others to see.  
Everyone gasped, except Tyson, who's always known for his cocky confident sense of humor.  
"Um, actually, i call myself THE World Champion, not MR. World Champion," Tyson corrected in a smart alecky-tone, his hands on his hips defiantly in a show of "I'm better than you".

"Whatever." Snakey waved his beyblade. "I challenge you to a battle, Mr. World Champion!"

Max gulped. Kenny shivered. Ray shook his head. Kai sighed. Hilary cringed.

But Tyson grinned, the grin he always wears when he gets in the bey spirit.

"I accept!" Tyson cried. " I don't know why, but yeah! And i WILL beat you Snake boy, you heard what they said after i proved my guts at the Championships... for the SECOND time! So you had better watch it!"

"Hahaha," Snakey smirked. Tyson the cocky little boy has no idea what's in store for him now... Snakey thought as he continued to wear his sinister grin.

"All right!" Tyson exclaimed. They both hastily and confidently attached their beyblades to their launchers and held them, ready to launch any moment.

"3...! 2...! 1...! LET IT RIIIIIIIIIP!" Tyson and Snakey cried in unison.

As their beyblades zoomed off their launchers and onto the ground below them, spinning so fast they mainly appeared not to be, Tyson made the first move. "Attack, Dragoon!"

Tyson's beyblade whirled around Snakey's and forcably rammed into it. Snakey's was forced back. Tyson tried to attack again, but Snakey dodged.  
"You're not getting away," Tyson muttered through clenched teeth. He clenched his fists tightly.  
"You ARE NOT getting away!"

Tyson continued to attack ferociously, sending orange sparks coming out of the base of his beyblade. But Tyson paid no attention, no heed to that. He just focused all his concentration on the intensity of a match taking place before him.

Snakey smirked. His blade rammed into Tyson's with increasingly powerful force. Tyson kept ramming back into Snakey with equal force.  
It was all so intense, so repetitive. Nobody could guess who was going to win. It was so frustrating for the others, especially Kenny. He wasn't used to not being able to figure things out by pure logic. But he had his heart set on Tyson winning too, he just hoped Tyson could handle the pressure.  
"Come on Tyson," Kenny kept murmuring over and over, never for a second taking his eyes off the match. "Come on Tyson, come on Tyson..."

Hilary suddenly started to yell. "You can do it Tyson! COME ON, I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!" She was like a cheerleader, jumping up and down and cheering vigorously for the one she goes for.

Ray, Kai and Max just watched intently, like they were watching a very suspenseful scene of a horror movie, never taking their eyes off of what was happening, and never blinking. Never moving a muscle.  
They could feel the vibration off the beyblades beneath their feet.

Tyson started to sweat profusely. He suddenly felt a sense of desperation, as if his life depended on the outcome of this battle... which he knew it didn't, but he still felt it increasingly as the battle ripped on...

He didn't even know why this Snakey guy was so eager to defeat him. Hadn't he learned his lesson already all those months ago when he'd challenged Tyson for the first time and lost? Why does he now want history to repeat itself?

Well that was what Tyson thought.

Suddenly, Tyson felt an overpowering compulsion to do a very unnecessary thing - "Dragoon! Come out!" Tyson, very surprisingly, had no control. Unbeknownst to the other Bladebreakers, of course. They all just thought Tyson had gone totally bonkers.

"No Tyson!" Kenny cried.

But Dragoon came out, in a bright flash of blue and white lights, appearing to almost reach the sky to the bladers. He raised his huge blue dragon's head and uttered a deafening roar, forcing the others to cover their ears.

But then, something frightening happened.

The instant Dragoon appeared to Tyson, Tyson felt an overpowering surge shoot through him, like barbs of steel. He had no control. He had no idea what was going on. He was getting scared, desperate. It was all so painful, he was in so much agony.  
Then he blacked out.  
He collapsed onto the hard ground, unconscious. He landed flat on his stomach, face-down.

"TYSON!" The whole team yelled.

"Huh?" Snakey was confused; now this was unexpected.

"Hey, get up! This is NO way to beybattle!" Snakey yelled, running over to see if he could kick Tyson out of this whole "joke".

Kenny and Hilary, followed closely by Max, Ray and Kai, ran to Tyson's aid.

"Oh my gosh!" Hilary cried.

"What's happened?" Ray yelled.

Kenny turned Tyson over. He put his ear on Tyson's mouth to check if he was breathing, then started.

"What is it Kenny?" Ray asked alarmedly.

"He's not breathing..." Kenny murmured.

That's the first chapter. The second will be up in no time.  
Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Can't wait until you review! Thank you for reading.


End file.
